Halo
by KissMeCate
Summary: Sadie Winchester has grown up her whole life fighting demons alongside her dad, her older brother, Dean, and her twin brother, Sam. But when John sends his three children to Ipswich on a job, will things go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

**Halo.**

**An AU Covenant/Supernatural Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters which actually appear in _The Covenant_ or _Supernatural_. I do own any characters new to the story though.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One.**

_God, I hate mornings._

Sadie Winchester thought sleepily as she drowsily made her way from the motel she'd been spending the night in, to her brother's car. She stifled her yawn as she listened to her twin brother, Sam, and their older brother, Dean, bickering. Sam and Dean never got along these days, especially since Dean was emulating their father more than usual lately.

She wrinkled her nose as their bickering got louder. "Can you two _please_ shut up?"

Both Dean and Sam looked at Sadie, and she said, "It's not even nine AM, I'd really rather still be sleeping, so if you could put your pointless bickering on hold for a few minutes, I'd really appreciate it."

Dean and Sam were both quiet for a few moments, and then Sadie said, "So, what's this school called?"

"Spenser Academy," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Sadie nodded, and then said, "I meant to ask… how is it that you and Dad are pulling the money to put us _both_ in a private school?"

"Does it really matter?" Dean asked.

"No, I guess not." Sadie shook her head, "I was just wondering."

"Well, stop wondering, Sadie," Dean told her, glancing to where she was sitting in the passengers seat, "You two have enough money to go to this school without a hitch, and you don't need to worry about it, okay?"

"Okay," Sadie nodded.

"So, where are you gonna stay?" Sam asked from where he was sitting in the backseat, "We're staying at this school, right?"

"Yeah, you guys are staying at this school," Dean nodded, "I'm renting a house outside of town."

"And, again, I have to ask, _where_ is this money coming from? Credit card scams?" Sadie raised her eyebrows, "You can't rent a house and send two teenagers to boarding school with credit card scams."

"Sadie, let it go." Dean told her.

"But, Dean—"

"Just let it go, Sade." Dean gave her a look that silenced her, and then said, "Remember that Dad wants you to pay attention to your marks, do well in school, but make sure you keep your eyes and ears peeled for these demons we're hunting."

Sadie could practically hear her twin brother rolling his eyes.

It was a well-known fact in the Winchester family (and Sadie used the term "family" very lightly) that Sam and John were not on the best of terms.

Sam hated how John had brought them up and what it had done to them, and John didn't understand why Sam was so angry. Sadie always felt caught in the middle, she loved her twin brother, and she saw Sam's side of the argument, but at the same time, she couldn't imagine being brought up any other way.

The half an hour or so that remained of the car ride was relatively silent, leaving Sadie to stare out the window at the old buildings, and the happenings of a small town early in the morning, until they pulled up to a huge stone building, which she found to be kind of intimidating.

Dean parked the car, and said, "Well, come on, then."

The three got out of the car, and walked up to the school in silence. Sadie stole a glance at Sam, and saw that he looked slightly nervous.

She had been expecting him to be the one who was excited about this, being in a _real_ school for the first time in a long time. Sam loved school, where as Sadie was more the kind of person who enjoyed being _out_ of school.

He caught her looking at him, and smiled faintly, as they followed Dean into the office.

The secretary looked up at him, from behind horn-rimmed glasses, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, um, my brother and sister are supposed to start school here the day after tomorrow." Dean motioned to Sam and Sadie.

"Names?" The secretary asked in a tired voice.

"Samuel and Sarah Jane Winchester." Dean sounded like their father when he used their full names, Sadie noted.

The secretary nodded and said, "The provost will see you in a few moments."

Dean nodded, then sat down in one of the chairs that were sitting in the office. Sadie sat down next to him, but Sam stayed standing.

Sadie wasn't quite sure what to think. She and Sam had gone to school in Lawrence for only 3 years, until John decided to pull them out and take them hunting with him, and the school in Lawrence had been _nothing_ like this school. She wondered _how_ exactly she and Sam were going to fit in with the trust fund kids who obviously attended Spenser.

"The provost will see you now." The secretary's voice cut into Sadie's thoughts.

"Okay." Dean nodded, and stood, waiting for Sam and Sadie to enter the office first.

Before they entered, Sam looked at Sadie, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sadie nodded. She caught the unsure look her twin was giving her and said, "I'm _fine_, Sam, seriously. Don't worry about me."

Sam still didn't look as though he entirely believed her, but nodded, and together, they walked into the provost's office.

"Hello there," An older man, with thinning gray hair and blue eyes sat behind the desk, "You must be the Winchester's,"

"I'm Dean Winchester, and these are my brother and sister, Sam, and Sadie." Dean introduced them.

"I'm Provost Higgins," The man said, "I've just been going over your academic records… the two of you have been home-schooled for the past almost ten years?"

Sadie nodded, and Sam said, "Our father travels a lot with his work," It wasn't a complete lie, "So instead of leaving us at home, he took us with him."

Provost Higgins nodded, "Well, everything seems to be in order… I think that the two of you will make a fine addition to our school." He picked up two separate stacks of paper, "Here are your schedules, a map of the school, and your room numbers. Sadie, your roommate is Ms. Garwin, and I believe she's already arrived at school. Sam, yours will be Mr. Parry, who has also already arrived. And you'll find that your uniforms are already in your rooms."

_Uniforms?_ Sadie wrinkled her nose, and looked at Dean. He had conveniently forgotten to mention _that_.

"And I believe that is all," Provost Higgins nodded, "Welcome to Spenser Academy.

* * *

**I know this first chapter was really short, but I promise it gets better. Please let me know what you think, and review :) Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"So, uh," Dean was always awkward with goodbyes, "I'll have my cell phone on if you guys need anything, and maybe tomorrow afternoon I can pick you guys up and show you the house?"

"Sounds good, Dean," Sadie spoke up first, crossing her arms over her chest, as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, uh, make sure you keep in touch," Dean nodded gruffly before walking over to the car.

"That wasn't awkward at all," Sam muttered as he and Sadie walked back inside.

Sadie rolled her eyes.

None of the Winchester's were really known for their affection, it wasn't that Sadie didn't want to be all huggy and lovey like other seventeen year old girls, but the fact was, the most affection that was shown in her family, was her father giving her brothers a clap on the back.

"What do you have?" Sadie asked, as she looked down at her schedule.

Sam looked at his own schedule, and then looked pleased, "Advanced English, Advanced Math, Pre-Cal, Life Science, and Spanish. You?"

"Advanced English, Art, Math, Life Science and Spanish." Sadie replied, smiling slightly.

She wasn't surprised that Sam had asked for Advanced Math, or Pre-Cal. Sam _loved_ to learn. Sadie just wasn't that into learning the math and science side of things. She was more into arts, and that was something she would _never_ tell her father.

"Where's your dorm?" Sam asked suddenly, looking slightly nervous. He hated meeting new people, and sharing a room with anybody who wasn't his twin sister and older brother was going to be a bit of a change for him.

"Third floor," Sadie informed him, "317."

"330." Sam was relieved that he and Sadie were at least on the same floor.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Sadie asked after a few moments silence.

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah. I mean, going to a _real_ school, and meeting _real_ people, spending time with people who aren't you, or Dean… it's going to be weird at first, right?"

Sadie nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"But it'll be good, Sadie, don't worry about me." Sam smiled at her.

"You can tell me that all you want, but you know it doesn't work," Sadie shook her head, a smile crossing her face.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "I know. Wanna know how I know?"

"Oh, do tell." Sadie nodded.

"Because I'm the same way with you." Sam chuckled.

Sadie laughed, "Well, I can take care of myself, you _don't_ have to worry about me."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can't look after _myself_?" Sam raised his eyebrows, but a smile was still on his face.

Sadie gave him a look, before laughing again, "We don't have to worry about this, Sam. We fight demons every other night, how hard can high school be?"

"You _did_ see _Mean Girls_, right?" Sam asked her.

Sadie elbowed him, "Yes, but I wasn't aware you paid such close attention." She stuck out her tongue and then said, "There's no way it's _that_ bad."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know…"

Sadie stopped and turned to face her twin, "Sammy, don't worry about it." She put a hand on his shoulder, "Who the hell cares if we don't make it with the popular kids? I certainly don't."

Sam nodded to show he understood, and then Sadie said, "We have each other, that's what matters."

Sam and Sadie had always stuck together, no matter what. They were the best of friends, the other half to one another, and they always had each other's backs when things got rough, whether with a hunt, or with their father.

Sadie blinked at him, her hazel eyes glinting in the early September sunlight, "Going to school with other people… it's not going to change anything. I mean, things might get better, we might know what it's like to be _real_ people, but we'll always be the Unstoppable Winchester Twins, Sammy.""

"Promise?" Sam looked at her seriously.

Sadie stuck out her small, pale pinky, and waited until Sam linked his own with hers, "Promise."

* * *

Blair Garwin was just rolling out of bed when there was a knock on the door of her dorm room. She stretched her long arms over her head before going to the door, and pulling it open. She found a dark haired girl standing on the opposite side.

"Hi," The girl greeted cautiously.

"You're my new roommate," Blair said as a greeting.

She nodded, and Blair pushed the door open, "Come on in." She smiled, "I'm Blair, by the way."

"Sadie." Blair noted that Sadie was kind of shy, and also that she didn't have a lot of luggage with her. Two duffel bags… Blair herself had brought two large suitcases.

"It's nice to meet you, Sadie," Blair smiled, "Where'd you move here from?"

"Kansas," Sadie said, "How about you, are you from around here?"

Blair nodded, "Well, sort of. My family were one of the five who founded Ipswich, but my parents moved to New Jersey before I was born."

"So you still live in Jersey?" Sadie asked, opening one of her duffel bags.

Blair shook her head, "No, I live here with my aunt and uncle now," She caught the somewhat curious look on Sadie's face and explained, "Nasty divorce."

"Ah," Sadie nodded.

Blair caught sight of the photo Sadie was placing on her nightstand and said, "Who's that?"

"Oh," Sadie smiled, "My two brothers, my dad, and me."

"You have two brothers?" Blair asked. Sadie nodded, and she said, "Lucky. I'm an only child… all I have is my cousin. I guess he's kind of like a brother to me," She said fairly.

"I'm not entirely sure having two brothers is something I'd say is lucky." Sadie said, smiling slightly.

"They're protective, huh?" Blair grinned.

Sadie nodded, "Try insanely over-protective. My dad's pretty bad, but my older brother's ten times worse."

"I feel your pain," Blair nodded, "My cousin's older than I am, and his three best friends are like brothers to me… them, in addition to my uncle… I think we're even."

"You might even have it tougher," Sadie nodded, grinning.

"So, what, are you in your senior year?" Blair asked, as she sat back on her unmade bed.

Sadie nodded, and said, "What about you?"

"Junior," Blair replied, "Well, actually, I'm supposed to be a sophomore, but I skipped a year. My best friend is a senior though."

"Really?" Sadie raised her eyebrows.

Blair nodded, "Yup. I can introduce her to you later, if you want."

Sadie smiled, "Sounds good."

* * *

Sam's roommate wasn't around when he pushed his key into the lock, so he spent the next forty-five minutes unpacking, until a tall, muscular boy with long, dark blonde hair came in.

"You must be my new roommate." He said, grinning slightly, "I'm Pogue… Parry." He added his name in an afterthought. "Sorry about the mess, I didn't think I was going to take that long on my run."

"It's no big deal, my siblings are worse," Sam informed him, "I'm Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you, Sam Winchester." Pogue grinned, "Where are you from?"

"Kansas." Sam responded.

"That sounds… exciting." Pogue chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," Sam nodded, "How about you?"

"I'm from here," Pogue replied. "You a senior?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, you?"

Pogue nodded, "Hey, man, if you're interested, after you get settled in, I'd be happy to show you around."

"Thanks," Sam nodded. He was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

Pogue was closest, so he reached over and opened it, revealing Sadie to be standing on the other side.

"Please tell me you're here for me," Pogue said, smiling at her.

Sadie cracked a grin, then shook her head, "Sorry. Is Sam here?"

Pogue pushed the door open farther and Sam smiled when he spotted his twin, "Hey. Missing me already?"

"Yeah, Sam, that's it," Sadie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Sam grinned, "Sadie, this is my roommate, Pogue. Pogue, this is my twin sister, Sadie."

"Hey." Pogue nodded at her, still grinning.

"Hey there," Sadie smiled. "Sam, I was just going to give Dean a call and I was thinking that you'd probably want to be there."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Sam nodded, "I'll be right back," He told Pogue.

Pogue nodded, "Sure. It was nice meeting you, Sadie."

Sadie smiled, "You too. See you around."

The Winchester twins left the room, and Pogue said, "I certainly hope so."

* * *

When Sadie finally returned to the dorm room, she found Blair sitting on her bed, with a laptop in front of her.

"Hey," Blair greeted, smiling. "Did you find your brother okay?"

Sadie nodded, "Yeah, actually, and met his roommate in the process."

"Who's his roommate?" Blair asked. She'd been coming to Ipswich since she was very little, so she knew almost every person that went to Spenser.

"Um… Pogue Something?" Sadie looked thoughtful, as she brushed out her long dark hair.

"Pogue Parry?" Blair knew it couldn't have been anybody else, "Shaggy blonde hair, totally built?"

Sadie nodded. "Yep, that would be him."

"He's my best friend's older brother." Blair informed her, "He's a nice guy, one of the better guys at Spenser your brother could be paired with for a roommate."

"Well, that's good." Sadie smiled slightly, before returning to unpacking her things.

She didn't have very much with her, mainly because she didn't own very much in general. She wore basically the same thing every day, in a variety of colors, she owned four pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, two sweaters (one of which wasn't really hers, it was actually Sam's), two pairs of shoes and a winter coat for when they went someplace cold.

"So," Blair smiled, "There's this party tonight, and my friends want me to invite you to come with us,"

"Oh, really?" Sadie was kind of surprised at this.

Blair nodded, "Yeah, Bella's _really_ excited to meet you. Plus, we can give you the heads up about people who are good to hang out with, or not."

"I don't know, Blair, I'm not really much of a party person," Sadie was lying. She loved parties almost as much as Dean, but she wasn't sure she should go to a party right away.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Blair smiled, "And you can introduce Bella to your cute twin brother."

"He's so not cute," Sadie wrinkled her nose.

"He is in that picture," Blair informed her, "I would say "introduce him to _me_,", but my boyfriend wouldn't be too happy about that, I don't think."

Sadie looked at her, "You have a boyfriend?"

Blair nodded, "You'll meet him if you come to the party." She blinked her wide blue eyes, "_Please_?"

Sadie sighed, "Fine."

* * *

**I'm updating without any reviews, because I know that a lot of people don't like to review, especially on a story that just started. Anyway, some reviews would be nice, though, thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for such a long wait you guys! Things have been crazy here and I've had a lot going on. But I'm going to try my best to update regularly now that things have calmed down. Thank you for all the reviews, please keep it up :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three.**

Bella Parry, Sadie learned, was Blair's best friend, and Sam's roommate's younger sister. She was also perfect in every sense of the word. She was tall with long, shiny brown hair, and pretty greenish eyes along with a smile that lit up the room.

In addition to being gorgeous, she was also incredibly nice.

"You must be Blair's new roommate!" Bella had exclaimed upon meeting Sadie, "I'm Bella, welcome to Spenser!"

That had been nearly an hour before, the three girls were now preoccupied with what to wear to the party.

"What are you going to wear, Blair?" Bella asked.

Blair shrugged, "I have no idea. I was _thinking_ of that blue summer dress, how about you?"

Bella rooted through her large bag, and brought out a gold sequined mini-dress, and a pair of black leggings. "With these boots," She pointed to her feet, which were sporting a pair of knee high black boots.

"Very nice," Blair nodded approvingly, and said, "Sadie, what were you thinking of wearing?"

"Um… I was kind of thinking what I'm wearing now," Sadie was wearing a gray t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. She saw that Blair and Bella exchanged looks, and said, "I _told_ you I'm not much of a party person, I don't really _own_ party clothing."

"Well, you're like my size, right?" Bella looked down at herself, and then at Sadie's small form, "I have tons of clothes in my bag, and in my dorm that I can loan you, no problem."

"You don't really have to do that, Bella," Sadie began awkwardly, but Bella interrupted, "Hush, now, that's what girl friends are for!"

Sadie smiled at this statement, and Blair said, "Can we do your hair and stuff too?" Her blue eyes were shining at this opportunity.

"Um… sure, I guess?" Sadie nodded.

"Here, try this on." Bella said suddenly, bringing out a dark top and a pair of skinny jeans that were so acid washed, they were practically white.

"Uh, Bella, are you sure?" Sadie took the clothes but she looked unsure. The shirt was Dolce & Gabbana, and the pants were Twenty8Twelve, two designers that Sadie was sure she couldn't even afford to _look_ at.

"Of course," Bella nodded, "This is going to look great on you, I can tell."

Sadie was unsure, but she walked into the bathroom and pulled on the clothes. As Bella had predicted, the clothes fit Sadie perfectly. She stared at herself in the mirror, not entirely recognizing the girl looking back. Her face looked the same, happier than usual maybe, but her body….

Sadie tugged at the soft emerald green top, and then looked at the pants. She looked like a girl. What a strange concept.

She walked out of the bathroom, and Bella swore appreciatively, "Damn, girl," She grinned, "You were hiding a hottie under those boy clothes."

Sadie blushed bright pink, "I don't know about _that_…" She murmured.

"Well, _I_ do." Bella nodded. "You _have_ to wear that."

"But, Bella—"

"Don't bother arguing with her," Blair said, "It's two against one, you can't win."

"Okay, fine, you win," Sadie nodded, look at the floor and then looking at the full length mirror that was in between hers and Blair's beds, and smiled slightly. Maybe going to a real school wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

"Hey, so, there's this party tonight," Pogue said as Sam finished unpacking, "You wanna go?"

"Uh," Sam looked unsure.

"Your sister can come too," Pogue said, as though reading Sam's mind.

"I don't know," Sam said, "I'm not much into parties."

Pogue looked as though he was going to say something else when Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Sammy_." Sadie's bright voice greeted him.

"Oh, hey, Sadie. What's up?"

"_Well, my roommate and her best friend were just telling me about this party tonight, and they invited me. Wanna go?_"

"I don't know, Sadie," Sam sighed.

"_Oh, come on, Sam. It'll be fun._" Sadie urged him.

"Fine." Sam sighed again.

"_Awesome! Thanks, Sam_."

"Yeah, sure," Sam muttered, "See you then."

"_See you_!"

Sam hung up the phone, and then looked at Pogue, "You win."

* * *

Sam said goodbye to Pogue, and then made his way towards Sadie's dorm. He knocked on the door, which was soon after hauled open by a petite blonde girl.

She smiled, "You must be Sam. I'm Blair, Sadie's roommate."

"Nice to meet you." Sam smiled.

"Come on in," Blair pushed the door open farther, to reveal a dark haired girl sitting on one of the beds. "This is Bella, Pogue's sister, B., this is Sam, Pogue's new roommate."

"Hey," Bella smiled, revealing very straight white teeth. "I feel bad for you, being Pogue's roommate."

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" Sam smiled slightly.

"He's a total slob, but don't tell him I said so." Bella said, grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure he's better than Sadie."

"HEY! I heard that! Is that any way to talk about your favorite sister?" Sadie exclaimed, coming from the bathroom.

Sam glanced at Sadie, and then had to do a double take. She was wearing _girl _clothes. He found his voice and said, "I don't have any other sisters to compare to, now, do I?"

Sadie stuck her tongue out at him, "Thanks a bunch, Sam."

Blair looked between the two siblings and said, "Dear God, Bells, it's like you and Pogue all over again."

Bella laughed, and said, "Well, come on, we don't want to be late!"

They followed Bella and Blair down the stairs to shiny red Mustang.

"That's your car?" Sadie asked, her eyes wide.

"It's my baby," Bella nodded, grinning, "You can borrow it any time you like, just say the word!"

Sadie and Sam exchanged looks, realizing just how different things were going to be.

* * *

"Hey, fellas," Reid Garwin greeted as he walked towards his three best friends.

"Where were you?" Tyler Simms asked, "I stopped by to give you a lift."

"Had things to do," Reid replied, "How's the party?"

"Dunno," Pogue Parry responded, "We just got here."

"Well, hell, boys," Reid's pale gray-blue eyes turned black, "Let's drop in." Reid jumped off the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, shit, yeah." Tyler agreed, his blue eyes turning black as well, and following the suite.

"Tyler!!" Caleb Danvers was _obviously_ pissed off at this.

"Oh, come on, Caleb," Pogue looked at his best friend, "It's not like it's gonna kill us… yet."

Caleb sighed as he watched his best friend follow Reid and Tyler, and shrugged, deciding it was best to go along with them. His dark brown eyes turned black and he jumped off the cliff to join them.

* * *

"Hey Caleb!"

At hearing this, Kate Tunney's dark brown eyes flickered up, and a smile grew on her face as she breathed, "They're here."

Her new roommate, Sarah Wenham followed her line of sight and asked, "Who are _they_?"

"The Sons of Ipswich."

Caleb came over first, "Hey, Kate."

"Caleb." Kate smiled, but at first sight of Pogue she rushed over to give him a kiss, "You're late." She remarked.

"Yeah, I, uh, had a thing with the family." Pogue replied, "Who's this?"

"My new roommate, Sarah," Kate introduced, "Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid—"

"Garwin," Reid intervened, "Reid Garwin, good evening."

Sarah chuckled, "Good evening."

"You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name," Reid said, "You kind of remind me of her—"

At that moment, Bella and Blair came over with two people Caleb didn't recognize. A tall boy, and a petite girl, both with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey boys!" Bella greeted, "And Kate."

"Bella." Kate and Bella never liked each other, that much was very apparent.

"Who are your friends?" Reid asked, his interest automatically shifting from Sarah, to the dark haired girl who was at Blair's side.

"This is my new roommate, Sadie Winchester, and her twin brother, Sam." Blair introduced, her blue-gray eyes glowing in the faint light, "Guys, this is the group, my cousin, Reid, his best friend, Tyler Simms, you already know Pogue, Pogue's girlfriend, Kate, and Caleb Danvers."

Sadie gave a small wave, and Sam smiled shyly.

"This is Sarah," Katie piped up, "Sarah, this is Pogue's younger sister, Bella, and Reid's cousin, Blair."

"Hey." Bella greeted, and Blair smiled.

After the introductions were through with, Blair went off with Tyler, and Kate dragged Pogue off somewhere, leaving Bella, Sadie, Sam, Caleb, Reid and Sarah to stand in a somewhat awkward silence.

Caleb cleared his throat, and looked at Sadie, "So where did you guys move here from?"

"Kansas," Sadie and Sam said together, and Sadie rolled her eyes at her brother.

"That sounds exciting," Caleb grinned.

"Oh, yeah, pretty much the definition of," Sadie smiled.

"It can't be less exciting than Ipswich." Caleb said fairly.

Sadie shook her head, her ponytail swaying, "I wouldn't put money down on that, if I were you."

Caleb laughed, and Bella smiled slightly. She definitely couldn't be just imagining the sparks between her new friend and her brother's best friend.

"Hi Caleb." A girl with curly reddish-brown hair came up.

Caleb's smile faded slightly, "Kira."

"How was your summer?"

"Uh," Caleb's voice trailed off as he looked at Sadie.

Kira turned and faced the female Winchester twin, "I'm Kira."

"Sadie."

"Oh, right. New kids, right?" She looked from Sadie to Sam, when the twins nodded, she said, "Where from?"

"Does it matter?" Sam asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I guess not," Kira shrugged.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb said.

Suddenly, Aaron Abbott came up and pushed Caleb, "Why don't _you_ give it a rest?"

Caleb shook his head, "I don't want any trouble, Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron nodded.

One of Aaron's lackey's stated, "You posers make me want to puke,"

"Is that right?" Reid began angrily, advancing on the lackey.

"Hey, let it go." Caleb intervened.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron said.

Caleb shook his head again, grinning faintly, "Actually, I think _Kira_ owes _Sadie_ an apology,"

Aaron scowled before pushing Caleb. Before Caleb could react though, a new guy intervened, stepping between Caleb and Aaron. He said, "You _were_ being kind of bitchy."

Aaron looked as though he was going to punch this new guy in the face, when sudden, his lackey puked all over his back.

Reid was laughing when the music cut out, and the DJ said, "_Guys, Dylan just called and said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road_."

Whatever was going on between Caleb and Aaron was immediately forgotten as everybody rushed to their cars.

"Do you, uh, need a ride?" Caleb asked Sadie awkwardly as they walked through the woods towards the cars.

Sadie looked surprised, but shook her head, "Bella gave us a ride. But thanks."

Caleb shrugged, and smiled at her.

"I could use a lift," The guy who had intervened said as he came up beside them.

"We have room." Bella nodded, smiling.

"Hey, nice going back there," Pogue remarked.

"I'm Caleb," Caleb introduced himself.

"Chase." His eyes flickered towards Sadie, and she smiled at him, before he continued, "Thought that guy and I were about to go at it, his friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

Reid came up, grinning, "Didn't it though?"

They reached the cars, and after Pogue released Kate, Bella punched her brother in the arm, "Thanks for the goodbye hug, big brother."

"I wasn't aware it was necessary." Pogue chuckled.

Blair said goodbye to the boys and walked over to the car with Sam, as Sadie began to wander towards Bella's car, she turned and smiled at Caleb, "Good night."

"Good night," Caleb smiled, before climbing into Tyler's Hummer, a huge grin plastered on his face.


End file.
